


Dose of Seasons

by The_Rose_That_Blooms



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Angst, Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Foreboding, Humor, M/M, Magic, Prince! Yeosang, Smut, Soldier! Jongho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose_That_Blooms/pseuds/The_Rose_That_Blooms
Summary: There are twelve months and four seasons filled with the unknown.Prince Kang Yeosang hated the unknown because there are no possibilities that such events could come true.A rumored War will change the Prince's belief as he is entrusted responsibilities of running a kingdom.He's not alone, of course.From faraway places, different people were experiencing turmoils of new-found discoveries that could either lead to happiness or doom.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 5





	Dose of Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ateez fan fiction inspired by their stage during Mama 2020! I hope you enjoy!

Usually, Lumesc was known as the land of prosperity and flourishing possibilies.

Spring often blesses the entire country with fruits and vegetables to harvest, flowers blooming from greener than green hills, newly-born cattle and magic. 

Though summer carried hot and humid air, the heat was bearable. This particular season wasn't a favourite amongst Lumescians. 

Autumn and Winter were by far the worst; cold, frigid air which brought upon the death of many vegetations, animals and humans alike. There were also unknown illnesses,curses and terrible, terrible omens.

Last year's Winter was believed to be the worst for it almost took the life of the King. 

The rulers of Lumesc were noble and courageous. They possessed traits which were considered the norm of royalty—kindness bestowed by the gods, beauty crafted by angels and intelligence stored in years of service to the country. 

Yet they were only human and humans die like any other.

February was a dreary month for the Lumescians; it harboured the beginnings of another Winter.

This was the odd thing about this particular country. The seasons like to interchange and none could predict the start of a season without it showing signs—an old tree besting fruits for Spring, a misplaced tumbleweed for Summer, and something horrible for Winter and Autumn. 

The mist enveloped the hills and nearby water sources—quite a few incidents had occured due to that. 

Wolf howls were constant every night although it didn't strike fear into the villager's hearts (not much, at least compared to the drowning incidents in ponds, lakes and rivers). However, there have been several reported wolf attacks in the forests and the woodcutters who managed to return with a missing limb or two had stories to tell. 

There were many devastating events on February but none couldn't measure to the dread of finding out that a war was about to occur while the King was bedridden. 

This was the omen of the upcoming season that is to envelop the land of Lumesc. 

The people say rebels were the initiators; some say it was the not-so-fortunate kingdom's from the South. 

But all Prince Kang Yeosang had in mind was that he couldn't care less.

Comforted by the security in his spacious room and caged by the arms of one fearfully, strong soldier, Yeosang's thoughts of an upcoming war were put to a halt. 

Instead, he blabbered praises and groans of pleasure brought upon by his 'lover' of the night. 

"Ah—Jongho! " Yeosang moaned, back arching from the bed, fingers digging into the sheets tightly as his legs curled around the waist of one Choi Jongho. "Pl-Please—ha—more. Plea—"

His pleading was cut short as Jongho pressed their lips together, tongue sneaking inside the prince's mouth moments later. 

The second Jongho pulled away, Yeosang keened, tongue lolling out from the pleasure he received. 

"Would you like the whole castle to know about our affairs, my prince? " Jongho asked sharply, continuing his angled and measured thrusts into the prince's tight hole. "I wouldn't be opposed."

Yeosang turned his head to the side, lips quivering. "N-No—"

"No? Then best lower your voice, my prince. The walls have ears. "

One direct hit to the prostrate had Yeosang moaning again before he noticed his mistake. Embarrassed, the prince covered his mouth with his hand, the other snaking to grab a fistful of the soldier's hair above him. 

Jongho grunted, biting his lip. At the brink of pleasure, he slowed his thrusts in order for the prince to calm down or catch up—whichever the smaller one preferred. 

Chest heaving, Yeosang unlatched his hand from his mouth and pulled Jongho down to taste his lips, suckling and biting like an animal in heat, pushing back against the soldier's cock sheathed inside his smaller body. 

"Would you like to continue? " Jongho asked, letting the prince do as he wishes. "Or shall I only relieve you tonight? "

"Is that even a question?" Yeosang asked, "Fuck me like you mean it. I don't care ho—"

For the nth time, Yeosang was rendered speechless as Jongho thrusted again, not once letting out a moan of satisfaction of his own. For a young soldier, he sure can hold his composure well. 

'He was trained for it, ' Yeosang thought groggily, hands returning to their original position earlier: clutching the sheets like his life depended on it. 

Jongho leaned his forearms on either side of the prince for better momentum, the small change of the angle causing the tip of his cock to rub directly against the prince's sweet, sweet spot. 

"Ah! Jongho—"

Said man clicked his tongue and covered the prince's mouth with his hand. "I thought you wanted to be quiet?"

Muffled moans erupted from Yeosang, tears finally escaping his eyes. The only thing he could think of was that the gods didn't only bless the rulers of Lumesc with impeccable beauty but this particular soldier, too. 

Or maybe this wasn't Jongho, his loyal guard—maybe this was an incubus coming to take him apart until he was only a human husk. 

He tried not to dwell on that so much. 

Soon, he felt the pleasure building up and up until he was ready to burst. As a warning, he furiously tapped Jongho's waist, meeting his thrusts to earn the finality of tonight's pleasurable experience. 

Jongho understood immediately, smirking as he resumed his measured thrusts, the drag of cock against Yeosang's walls sinful and delicious. He, too, felt the telltale signs of an orgasm approaching. 

"Come on, little prince. Reward your servant for his endeavours. "

Yeosang frantically nodded, pulling off Jongho's hands from his mouth as he whimpered. "Nn—ah, 'm going to—I can't—"

"You can. Let g-go," the trembling of the soldier's voice was barely noticeable but Yeosang who always paid attention to tiny details couldn't help but feel proud that he was able to hear a crack in Jongho's composed persona. 

"Mm, " Yeosang hummed, "Jongho… Jongho—"

A drawn out groan of pleasure escaped Yeosang, the deep timbre of his voice causing the soldier to seize up and cum inside, painting his walls with white. 

Apparently, that was the trigger for the prince to reach his climax as well, eyes shutting tightly, as his hips arched, cum spurting out of his cock and painting his own stomach in white. 

Yeosang panted, feeling the energy leave him. It was always such a surreal experience to be the focus of Jongho's attention—he thought—not the other way around. 

Maybe Jongho was an incubus after all. 

Minx. 

After coming down from his high, Jongho leaned back in order to pull out followed by Yeosang whining at the overstimulation.

"Had enough? " 

Yeosang opened his eyes, catching sight of Jongho's sweaty figure snatching a wet (and hopefully) clean rag from the bedside table. 

He couldn't answer, throat spent. Instead, he shrugged. 

It seemed to amuse the soldier, a smile plastered on his lips. Yeosang wondered why Jongho rarely smiled. Maybe it was the training. Years of stabbing bandits or rebels could change anyone.

Truthfully, Yeosang thought Jongho had a very nice smile. It made him look younger and even more desirable. 

His limp cocked twitched in interest.

Flustered, the prince snatched a pillow from above his head and slammed it over his pelvis. 

Chuckling, Jongho knee-walked off the bed, bare feet touching the marble floor of the prince's room. "I thought so. "

"You thought what? "

Jongho leaned back to wipe the remnants of the almost-drying cum from Yeosang's stomach using the rag, nimble fingers about to enter the prince's puckered hole when Yeosang flinched away. 

"I'd like to… k-keep it in," Yeosang admitted, "for tonight. "

"Oh? Never pegged you the type to enjoy having my fluids dirty your insides, my prince. "

"You're bad at erotic talk, Jongho, " Yeosang chastisised, rolling his eyes as he tried to sit up only to slump back down. 

"It seems like I really exhausted you, my prince, " Jongho said thoughtfully, withdrawing his hand which clutched the soiled rag in order to fold it up, "I apologize. "

"It's fine. I needed that. "

Jongho hummed. "I suppose. "

Yeosang blinked, finding Jongho's response odd. "What do you mean? "

"I meant that you needed to unwind after worrying about the kingdom's future with the King—forgive me—bedridden and the Queen as his bedside for better or for worse. The rumors have reached the council, I believe? A war is about to rise sooner or later and we are unprepared, lacking materials for a siege and spring's about two seasons away. I understand the stresses of your daily life, Prince Yeosang. "

To that, Yeosang has no response. Sure, it was a worrying event but it's just a rumor. Rumors are… non-existent. Unreal. Fantasies. 

There was no denying that his father's—the King—health has been deteriorating after contracting a strange disease from one of the fishermen from the village. 

But a war? 

There hasn't been a war in ages. 

If there was, Lumesc would have no part of it. 

The cold breeze ruffled the window curtains, giving Yeosang goosebumps. They had started their activities one hour after the sun had set. Yeosang edged for hours—he lost count. It was nearing midnight for sure. 

From the outskirts of the forest, wolves began to howl; a warning. 

However foreboding it might be, Yeosang didn't like to focus on the unknown. He was content with what he has right now. 

"Let me worry about my problems and you worry about yours," the prince whispered, loud enough for the other to hear, "You've got a family to feed. War or not, our resources have been rapidly depleting."

"Indeed. February isn't a good month for Lumesc. "

Yeosang backed up so that he could rest his upper body against the headboard of the bed. He was drowsy but he liked to bask in the afterglow. 

"So it would seem. "


End file.
